


Through

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mama keeps hoping Robin Hood will come through for them.





	Through

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Robin Hood' nor am I profiting off this.

Mama hides their coin from Robin Hood in a different place than last time. Taxes are increasing. Food is stretching thinner and thinner, which means more worry lines around her eyes. 

Sis watches her count again, nose twitching anxiously. 

"I could get the food, mama," she offers, "I always get more, especially when I have the little ones." 

"Someone else needs that extra more than us." 

Translation: the sheriff might catch you. Worse, someone might report them in exchange for lower taxes. Mama is better off skipping another meal and stretching their rations even thinner. 

"Robin Hood will come through."


End file.
